Momo Amachi
|idol-brand = Angely Sugar|idol-basic-coord = Apricot Melody Coord|image = Momo Amachi Apricot Melody Coord.png|imgsize = 200px|sing = Kana from Aikatsu Stars}}Momo Amachi '(天知 桃) is a first year middle school student studying at Polaris Academy. She is a cute type idol who uses the brand Angely Sugar. She is the main character of the first season of Aikatsu: Dream! Bio At the start of the series, Momo is a middle school freshman who, when she first transfers to Polaris Academy, knows nothing about idols, only becoming one to help her friend, Chou Fujita, get over her severe stage fright and achieve her dream of becoming an idol. Soon however, the two friends encounter the school's top idol, Madeline Sycamore, and Momo is enchanted by her grace and regal personality at first sight. With Madeline also saying that she sees potential in the two new idols, Momo decides to put more effort into her idol activities from that moment on. Appearance Momo has apricot colored hair which she wears in a bob-styled haircut. She wears a small yellow ribbon on the left side of her hair. She has yellow-green eyes. As a student of Polaris Academy, she wears the standard uniform. Personality Momo is a generally happy and carefree girl who doesn't know anything about idols, and didn't even really care about becoming an idol until she met Madeline. Even past that day, she is still learning the basics of idolhood, one thing at a time. She is a very good friend however, and always thinks of them before she thinks of herself. Plot The Type of Idol I'll Become The series begins with her and Chou's first day at Polaris Academy after being accepted into the school. They are touring around the school, with Chou teaching her about each area as they go through it. They then arrive at the foyer, where all of the audition opportunities are posted. They decide on taking a test audition that will help them decide on the type of idol they'll become. Chou explains the four idol types to her as they train for their first real performance as idols. Soon, with them using their school coords, they perform 1•2•3 Shine! at the exam, with Momo being revealed to be a cute type idol, and Chou becoming a sexy type. After the audition, Madeline sees them and tells the two of them that she sees potential in both of them, and she'll be looking forward to seeing more. While Chou is left in awe and surprise, Momo is instantly enchanted by the idol's personality, though she's also left wondering why that idol had suddenly left such a big impact on her feelings about her idolhood. From that moment on, Momo decides to become an idol permanently, and to give it her all so she can impress Madeline again. In the next episode, Chou explains that the idol they'd encountered at the exam was none other than Madeline Sycamore, the top idol of the academy. She then goes on to explain how Madeline's popular for being extremely princess-like, to the point where her nickname is Princess. and how, even though she's extremely talented, she had to work for a long time to get where she is. Heart-racing Candy Relationships * 'Chou Fujita Momo's best friend. Momo at first became an idol to help Chou adjust to performing on stage. Momo is grateful to her after she decides to stay at Polaris Academy and take her new idol career seriously, as Chou is always there to teach her about idolhood. * Madeline Sycamore One of Momo's upperclassmen. She was the one who inspired Momo to take her new life as an idol seriously. As part of the Dream Project, Madeline wants meet Momo frequently throughout her idol activities. Etymology Amachi '''(天知): Ama''' (天) means heaven or sky, relating to her favorite brand, Angely Sugar. Chi '(知) means wisdom, and could be seen as ironic seeing how, at the start of the season, Momo knows next to nothing about idols. '''Momo '(桃): '''Momo means peach. This is a shout out to Ichigo Hoshimiya, the original user of Angely Sugar, with their first names both being fruit-related. (Ichigo means strawberry). Trivia * Her sign is Leo **This makes her the first cute-typed idol with that sign. * Her favorite food is marshmallows, while her least favorites are black beans * Her theme color was originally planned to be white, but was changed to apricot. Category:Cute Idols Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:SingIdols Category:SingCharacters Category:Idols Category:Characters Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Aikatsu: Dream!